The Devil's Blood
by xjakx
Summary: this the last chance to say it to him this the last chance to say what her heart feel (sorry bad at summaries )


i really need to thank **FTfreak27 **don't take the neme wrong (she) is very kind person she edited this story you know my language is bad and that stuff

THANKS FTfreak~

WARRING HUGE SPOILER

WARRING HUGE SPOILER

WARRING HUGE SPOILER

i warned ya

"Let's finish this Fairy Tail!" E.N.D shouted, holding the glow of magic in his right hand, horns shining, giving off the impression that something would soon shoot out of them.

Fairy Tail sat there helpless, the battle being between Lucy and E.N.D, since the other guild member's magic could not affect him. Celestial Spirit Magic is the only thing that could put a stop to him- Not even dragon slayer or god slayer magic could touch this almighty fiend.

They can only pray for Lucy's safety and fight his slaves.

Lucy saves her magic for one last hit. The hit that would decide everything.

Flashback

"Erza, there is not much time to speak to the others, so make it quick, okay? We need you out there as soon as possible." Makarov said.

"Of course master. We will not take long." Erza said sternly. Master looked at each of his children, worry coated in his eyes. He took in a shaky breath and made his leave.

"I will be first to speak." Erza said entering the room, glancing towards the dragon slayer.

Natsu welcomed her with smile "Hi, Erza."

The requip mange sighed, giving the flame eater a small smile, "Can't damper your mood even in this time, huh Natsu?"

Natsu chuckled lightly.

Silence engulfed the room, threatening to swallow the four manges whole.

Quietly Natsu broke the earth shattering silence. "You know this battle will be the end, right?"

"I do." she replied, worry engulfing her mind.

"Take care of Team Natsu." He whispered out, eyes casted downwards to the floor.

The scarlet haired mange's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Oi, Erza." She heard Gray say from the opening of the door. "It's time."

"O-Oh." She said facing the door where the ice mange awaited her.

"I'm so sorry." The salmon haired male struggled out.

Erza stopped and faced her friend, who glanced up at her actions. "It's not your fault, Natsu. You know that." He looked back at the ground, lip quivering. She took a deep breath and left him standing in the middle of the room.

Outside in the hallway she turned toward the dark haired exhibitionist. "Okay, Gray, it's your turn."

"I can't." He looked at the ground deep in thought. Lucy and Erza looked at him confused. "Lucy, please go have my time."

Shock stunned her features, causing her to not be able to move or speak.

"Go!" He said, almost at a yell, frustration and worry in his eyes.

"T- Thanks." Lucy stumbled out. Quickly she entered the room where Natsu was waiting.

Gray turned toward Erza, seeing the desperation in her eyes.

He walked toward the scarlet haired girl, pulling her into a warm hug.

"We've lost a lot of people, Gray." She started. He pulled back from the hug, facing her, but refusing to let her go. "Macao, Juvia, Jellal, Wakaba, Bisca and Alzack all died fighting Acnologia." I large tear trailed slowly down her face. "We don't know who were going to lose this time."

"Erza, don't wor-"  
"DON'T DARE DIE ON ME GRAY! I've lost so many of my close friends- my family, in this desperate time! I just have you and Lucy I will never forgive you if you die!" Large tears streamed down her face, sobs racking her body. Gray looked at her with wide eyes at her outburst before they softened.  
"I won't die."

X-X-X-X

Lucy entered the small room where Natsu stood, back facing her.

"Hey." She whispered out.

The dragon slayer slowly turned around, a smile on his face. "Hey, Luce."

She returned his smile, a stinging growing in her eyes.  
"So, this is the end, huh?" He whispered out, looking deep into her chocolate orbs.

She stared into his onyx eyes not daring to say a word, feeling the tears start streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey." He took her face in his large, warm hands, wiping the tears. "Didn't I tell you before? Save the tears for the win"

She held his hand against her cheek, desperate for any touch. "I can't." she whispered out, looking deep into his eyes. "Natsu thi-"  
"I know." He placed his forehead against hers.

"I- It's not fair!" Violent sobs racked her fragile body.  
"I know." He pulled her to his chest, feeling her small hands griping her vest for dear life.

Once she calmed down enough, she pulled her head back a little bit to be able to look into his onyx eyes.

"Marry me?" She whispered out, barely audible. She admitted it, she loved the fool from the deepest parts of her heart.  
His eyes went wide after the sudden confession. These two words that came from her mouth did funny things to his stomach.  
He looked deep into her brown eyes, looking for any single trace of a lie, but he knew he wasn't going to find any. He knew she meant what she said.

"You know I can't do that, Luce." He said, voice low.  
Yes, she knew that very well but, she just needed to say it. Even if it was going to be the last time.

"It's about time to go." Natsu said. Lucy's eyes went wide in fear. 'No! Not now, please!' She took his large hand in hers and placed a gentle kiss on it. He shifted away slightly, trying to put some distance between then, but she clung to him, trying to pull him into a hug. He couldn't allow her to do that. It would be too much for him. He held her shoulders, arm's length away, trying to make some space between them.  
"I can't let you do that."

She lowered her gaze down to the floor. Yes she couldn't do that after what Fairy Tail did. She can't just let the plan fail.

"Natsu, Lucy." Master said from the doorway.

"Coming, Gramps." Natsu responded, eyes never leaving the girl in front of him. He looked deep into her gaze, almost as if he was looking into her soul and then gave her that smile. Her smile. The one he gave her when he asked her to join the guild.  
"Let's go!"

A thousand memories flooded her mind at once.

The time he saved her from the fake salamander.

When he invited her to join his team.

When her father forced her to marry some guy she didn't know.

When Gajeel tried to kill her.

When she caught a cold the day of the Hanami Festival and he and Happy uprooted a tree used in the festival and brought it to her by floating it down the stream by her house.

When she jumped off of Phantom Lord Headquarters' sky prison, knowing that Natsu was there to catch her.

She gave him a small smile. "Okay."

End of flashback

After the clash of magic, the two still stand. Their knees weak and wobbly. Without warning Lucy falls on the ground, smashing her face into the soil that was once beneath her feet. 'I'm so sorry, Natsu.'

She glanced up at E.N.D as he stalked toward her limp body on the ground.  
She watched his movements, eyes stinging from unshed tears. Slowly he made his way over to her, tears now falling freely down her face, staining her porcelain skin. 'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'

Before E.N.D got to the blonde she rolled over, eyes looking up into the sky, tears still streaming down her face.  
He stood above her figure, breathing ragged. He took in another painful breath before collapsing to the ground by her head.

She looked up to his face, reaching out, touching his dirt smeared face with gentle hands. He sighed and leaned into her touch, enjoying the moment. "I'm sorry, Natsu."

E.N.D smiled gently at her "Don't apologize, Lucy." He held her hands to his face, lacing his fingers between hers. "It's your duty."

"Can I touch your hair?" She asked quietly. He smiled warmly at the blonde, bowing his head farther down for her to get better access.

She began to run her slim fingers through his pink locks, exploring until she reached one of his large horns protruding through his skull and returned back to his face.  
He opened his mouth slightly and she cringed knowing what he was about to say.

He smiled her favorite smile. "Goodbye, Luce."

His body ignited, engulfing itself with his flames. Her hand fell from the position on his face, falling through the flames that were once her partner.

"Goodbye." She whispered out, a single tear falling from her eyes.

She watched the flames slowly die out leaving nothing that was once her best friend. She sat up wiping her face with the back of her hand and noticed something white laying behind her.  
Natsu's scarf.  
It stayed behind, left for her to have.  
Everything was gone except for that scarf.

The slaves were gone.  
Natsu was gone.  
Everyone under his magic were freed.

She covered her eyes with her hands, letting the tears flow freely down her face.

'Natsu.' were her only thoughts now that he was gone.

Members of Fairy Tail came rushing to her, taking her with them back to the guild.

Everyone held their tears back. Nobody could believe that the most dangerous magic in Earthland, E.N.D, was their beloved fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

END?

what do you think like it ? hate it ? i can write more of it if you like

just for you all i made Jellal and others DIE here cuz i didn't want write in same story of the manga or the anime

i'm really sorry fans


End file.
